staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 października 1994
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (13) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Dla dzieci: Dżwiękogra - quiz muzyczny 8.45 Gimnastyka 8.50 "Reksio" - serial anim. prod. polskiej 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Dla dzieci: Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 My i nasze dzieci 9.55 Muzzy in Gondoland - język angielski dla dzieci 10.05 "Dynastia Colbych" (40) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 10.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Przyjemne z pożytecznym 11.30 Panie na planie - teleturniej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 - 14.55 Telewizja Edukacyjna 12.15 Magazyn Notowań - AWRSP - co to jest? - Interwencjonizm 12.40 To jest historia - Kronika lat 80. Rok 1988 (2) 12.55 Królowie bez korony: "Konstantyn II - król grecki" - film dok. prod. duńskiej 13.25 Królowie bez korony "Król Rumunii - Michał" - film dok. prod. duńskiej 13.55 Ogniem i mieczem wg Szymona Kobylińskiego 14.10 Łowcy tajemnic - Zagadka Titanica 14.20 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Narodziny wojny (1) 14.40 Tajna historia ZSRR - Czas przełomu (1) 14.55 Program dnia 15.00 Bebopalula - magazyn muzyczny 15.30 Dla młodych widzów - Luz 15.55 Muzyczna Jedynka - Gorąca dziesiątka 16.00 "Moda na sukces" (13) - serial prod. USA 16.25 Dla dzieci: Okręty - teleturniej 16.40 Baw się z nami - turniej sportowy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Forum - program publicystyczny 18.10 "Latający cyrk Monty Pythona" (32) - serial prod. angielskiej 18.40 Program jubileuszowy, czyli Polska 40, 30, 20 i 10 lat temu - Pażdziernik 19.00 Wieczorynka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Teatr Telewizji - Maksym Górki: "Na dnie" 22.35 Puls dnia 22.50 Tydzień prezydenta 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.15 Jutro w programie 23.20 Mistrzowie kina - Sydney Lumet: "Serpico" - film sensacyjny prod. USA (1973 r., 125 min) 1.25 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego - śpiewa Aleksander Teliga 2.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport - Telegram 7.20 Kurs języka angielskiego 7.30 Dwójka o poranku 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Kapitan Sowa na tropie" 5) - "Trzecia ręka" - serial TVP 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.30 "Dinozaur" - "Opowieść o jajku" (1) - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 10.05 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" - serial anim. prod. USA 10.30 - 13.00 Na życzenie 10.30 Familiada - teleturniej 11.00 Benefis pana Juliana (2) 12.00 "Pieśń odkupienia" (5) - "Osobne światy" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 12.50 To tylko plotka 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Ta wspaniała rodzinka"- (1/6) - "Rodzice się rozwodzą" (1) - serial prod. francuskiej (1992 r.) 14.10 Clipol 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" - serial anim. prod. USA 15.30 Studio Sport - 7 dni polskiego sportu 16.00 PKF 39/94 16.10 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna 16.30 Paryż lata 60., lata 90. - Jean Marie Lustiger 17.00 "CIA - akcje specjalne" (5)- serial dok. prod. angielskiej 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 19.00 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 19.35 "Max i szczurza ferajna" (12) - "Bunt kilowatów" - serial anim. prod. USA 20.00 "Przystanek Alaska" (64) - serial prod. USA 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Bestsellery Dwójki - "Powstanie warszawskie" - film dok. Witolda Zadrowskiego 22.30 Ścieżki duchowe - Towarzystwo Wierszalin - teatr 23.00 Dajcie znak życia 23.30 Studio Sport - Wielka Warszawska (2) 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Sport telegram 0.15 Musica Antiqua Europae Orientalis - reportaż z festiwalu 0.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Trójmiejski serwis informacyjny 8.40 „Różowa dama" - serial 9.25 Gimnastyka 9.30 Poradnik domowy 9.45 Gość w dom 10.00 „Uśmiech jaszczurki" - serial filmowy (powt.) 10.50 Świat sportu - magazyn (powt.) 11.45 Czarne i białe - magazyn reporterów (powt.) 12.00 „Wojna światów" - powt. z niedzieli 12.55 Piosenki nic tylko dla 40-latków 13.30 „Dno - Apokalipsa" - serial (powt.) 14.15 45 minut - program dla młodzieży 15.00 Panorama 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 „Cadillaki i dinozaury" - serial dla dzieci, odc. 8 15.35 Muzzy - nauka języka angielskiego dla najmłodszych 15.40 „Pięcioro dzieci i coś" - serial dla dzieci. odc. 5 16.05 "Dzieci i piosenki" - serial 16.30 Program dnia 16.35 Radź sobie sam 16.50 „Trzy po trzy" - quiz 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Studio „Trójki" 17.35 „Crystal" - serial odc. 21 18.10 Panorama 18.30 Regionalne studio sportowe 18.50 Punkt - temat dnia 19.00 Studio „Trójki" - rozmowa dnia 19.15 „Piętno wspomnień" 20.50 Film dokumentalny „Historia swastyki" 21.20 Gdański dywanik - program publ. 22.10 Panorama 22.20 Dozwolone od lat 40 - przeboje starszych nastolatków - premiery 22.40 „Trzy wcielenia Joanny May" - dramat ang. cz. II 0.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 08:00 "Odrobina miłości" - serial obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 08:30 "Banana split" - serial anim. dla dzieci prod. USA 09:00 "Wichrowe wzgórza" - miniserial prod. angielskiej 11:00 "Rajska plaża" - serial dla dzieci i młodzieży 11:30 "Robocop" - serial przygodowy prod. USA-kanadyjskiej 12:30 Telegazeta 13:40 Program dnia 13:45 Kurs języka angielskiego 14:00 "Zielony lód" - film prod. angielskiej 16:00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 16:30 Informacje 16:45 Gramy! - muzyka w TV Polsat 17:00 "Odrobina miłości" - serial obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 17:30 "Miś Paddington" - serial anim. dla dzieci 18:00 "Sąsiedzi" - serial obyczajowy prod. australijskiej 18:30 Informacje 19:00 "Adam-12" - serial kryminalny prod. USA 20:00 "Amerykańskie graffiti" - film prod. USA 21:55 Gramy! - muzyka w TV Polsat 22:00 Informacje 22:30 "Szpital miejski" - serial obyczajowy prod. USA 23:30 Tylko dla dam 00:00 Pożegnanie TV Polonia Do godz. 15.25 Konserwacja nadajnika 15.25 Powitanie, program dnia 15.30 Historia - KoIumbowie rok 1994 - rzecz o kombatantach 16.00 Magazyn sportowy 16.30 Gra - teleturniej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Karino - serial TVP 17.40 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 18.00 W labiryncie - telenowela TVP 19.00 Odpukać, odpukać 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Cztery czwarte 20.30 Wspomnienie o Kazirnierzu Janoszy Stępowskim 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Lalka - serial pol. 22.50 Program na wtorek 22.55 Historia pewnej znajomości 23.40 Reportaż 0.50 Wokół muzyki: Sakrum w muzyce - reportaż 1.40 Racja stanu 2.10 Zakończenie programu ATV 18.30 Zapowiedź programu 18.35 „Trzecia wojna światowa" (2) - miniserial, USA 19.20 Co nas czeka? 19.25 Wszystkiego najlepszego z cyklu "Cafe American" - serial komediowy, USA 19.50 Do trzech klipów sztuka 20.00 „Szalony glina" z cyklu ,,Navaroo", Francja, 1991 21.30 Lista przebojów „Tylko Rock" - ranking płyt CD 21.55 Na dobranoc ... Sat 1 5.30 Dzisiaj rano w Niemczech 9.30 Love Boat - serial familijny USA 10.30 Sąsiedzi - serial austral. 11.00 Młodzi namiętni - serial obycz. USA 11.55 Zaryzykuj! 12.30 Pod słońcem Kalifornii 13.30 Love Boat - serial USA 14.30 Superboy - serial USA 15.00 Star Trek - serial s-f 15.55 MacGyver - serial akcji USA 17.00 Zaryzykuj! - quiz 17.30 Magazyn region. 18.00 Idź na całość! 19.00 Wiadomości 19.19 "ran" - sport 19.30 Koło fortuny - gra 20.15 Bestia musi umrzeć - film TV USA, 1994 22.05 Kto powinien rządzić? - publicystyka polityczna 23.10 Spiegel TV - reportaże 24.00 Okrutne ręce - włosko-franc. dramat z 1963 roku RTL 5.30 Dzień dobry 9.05 Kalifornia wzywa pomocy - serial 10.00 Piękni i bogaci - serial familijny USA 10.30 Czas tęsknoty - serial USA 11.00 Cena jest gorąca 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów - serial familijny USA 13.15 Santa Barbara 14.10 Morderstwo to jej hobby - serial USA 15.00 Ilona Christen - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem? - serial komed. USA 17.30 Okropnie miła rodzinka 18.00 Piękni i bogaci - serial famil. USA 18.30 Explosiv 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial 20.15 Damski patrol - niem. serial policyjny - Fałszywi przyjaciele 21.15 W imieniu prawa - niem. serial krym. - Śmiertelny dystans 22.15 Quincy - serial krym. 23.15 Gottschalk - talk show 24.00 Wiadomości 0.30 Okropnie miła rodzinka - serial Pro 7 6.05 Program dla dzieci - filmy rysunkowe 6.55 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 7.25 Kogut Rock 9.35 Przesuń się, kochanie - komedia USA z 1963 11.30 Dwie damy i walet - serial familijny USA 12.05 Agentka z sercem - serial krym. USA 13.00 Aniołki Charliego - serial krym. USA 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Dynastia - serial USA 16.00 Domek na prerii - serial USA 17.00 Program dla dzieci 18.25 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my - serial prod. USA 18.55 Alf - serial komed. 19.25 Cooper i dziewczyny - serial komed. 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Dziki ogień - dramat obyczajowy USA z 1988 roku 22.10 Reporterzy - magazyn 23.10 Dwójka z Palm Beach - serial krym. 0.05 Wiadomości 0.15 Nocny sokół - serial USA 1.15 T.J. Hooker - serial RTL 2 6.10 Kelly 6.35 Alvin 7.00 Choppy 7.25 C.O.P.S. 7.55 Piotruś Pan 8.25 Mila superstar 9.00 Robin Hood 9.25 Abbott i Costello 9.45 Ruck Zuck 10.15 California... 10.45 Benson 11.20 Moja matka i ja 11.50 Dr Quinn - serial 12.50 W kraju misiów 13.20 Piotruś Pan 13.50 Mila Superstar 14.20 Robin Hood 14.45 Przygody w Shoetown 15.00 Abbott i Costello 15.20 Choppy 15.50 W 80 dni dookoła świata 16.30 C.O.P.S. 16.55 Latający ludzie 17.20 Kelly 17.50 Ruck Zuck 18.20 Proszę o uśmiech 19.00 Hulk 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Między życiem a śmiercią - dramat USA, 1991 22.05 American graffiti - film USA z 1973 roku 0.20 Między dniem a snem - serial USA 0.55 Niekończący się romans - serial Cartoon Network/TNT 8.00-20.00 Seriale animow. Filmy TNT 20.00 Dough Boys, 1930 21.30 Free and Easy, 1930 23.15 Speak Easily, 1932 0.50 Passionate Plumber, 1932 2.15 What! No Beer?, 1993 3.30 Sidewalks of New York MTV 6.00 Poranek z teledyskami 7.30 The Grind - z Erikiem 8.00 Poranek z teledyskami 9.00 Ingo przedstawia 12.00 Soul 13.00 Największe przeboje 14.00 Popołudniowa mieszanka 16.30 Raport 16.45 Magazyn filmowy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 3 from 1 18.00 Muzyka non stop 19.30 Sport 20.00 Największe przeboje 21.30 Most wanted 22.30 Beavis i ButtHead - serial animowany 23.00 Raport 23.15 Filmowe MTV 23.30 Wiadomości 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Koniec? 2.00 Soul 3.00 The Grind DSF 7.00 Gimnastyka 7.30 Raport sportowy 9.00 Gimnastyka 9.30 Sporty motorowe - wymarzone samochody 10.30 Gimnastyka sportowa - powt. z pon. 11.15 Klasycy sportu 11.30 Panorama sportu 12.00 Powerplay - gra 12.30 Akcja 5 13.30 Sporty magiczne - mag. 15.00 Gimnastyka 15.30 Sporty wodne - mag. 16.00 Hattrick - 2 liga Niemiec (powt.) 17.00 Akcja 5 18.00 Powerplay - gra 18.30 Sporty magiczne - mag. 19.55 Raport sportowy 20.10 Koszykówka - puchar zdobywców pucharów 22.15 Raport sportowy 22.30 Wrestling 23.15 Międzynarodowy mag. sportów motorowych 0.15 Wrestling - powt. z godz. 22.30 1.00 Studio reklamy 1.15 Sporty motorowe Eurosport 8.30 Aerobik 9.00 Golf - otwarte mistrzostwa Niemiec 10.30 Tańce sportowe - ME w konkurencji tańców latynoamerykańskich 11.30 Piłka nożna - Eurogole 12.30 Siatkówka - ME 14.00 Piłka nożna 16.00 Tenis - bezpośrednia transmisja z turnieju WTA 19.30 Eurosportnews 20.00 Siatkówka - transmisja z ME 21.00 Piłka nożna - eurogole 22.00 Boks - międzynarodowe walki bokserów zawodowych 24.00 Eurogolf - mag. 1.00 Eurosportnews